


The Lullaby Interruption

by dani_dabbles



Series: 5 Times Alec’s son embarrasses him + 1 time Alec gets him back [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Cute Kids, Doctor Alec Lightwood, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, First Dates, Fluff, Good Parent Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Real Estate Agent Magnus Bane, Single Parent AU, Single Parent Alec Lightwood, no slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_dabbles/pseuds/dani_dabbles
Summary: Alec’s son needs his bedtime lullaby.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 5 Times Alec’s son embarrasses him + 1 time Alec gets him back [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674952
Comments: 48
Kudos: 345
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	The Lullaby Interruption

It took over a week after their initial meeting (or what Izzy called their “meet-cute” - whatever the hell that meant) to arrange a coffee date. Magnus had graciously agreed to meet at a cafe not far from Alec’s work. And even though Alec almost ran to the location, Magnus still managed to beat him and secured a table outside. Upon seeing Alec approach, he rose from his seat, fingers fiddling with his rings. A smile broke across Magnus’ face, open and genuine. Alec faltered in his step. It was another lovely spring day, however, the man waiting for Alec, surpassed it in both warmth and beauty. Alec felt a sense of vindication because his memory had not failed or duped him - Magnus was just as striking as he remembered. Perfectly swept-back hair, tastefully tailored grey plaid suit and _holy crap_...he was wearing glasses. A fact Alec unknowingly voiced out loud, causing Magnus to start self-conscientiously removing. Alec quickly recovered and assured him the glasses were good, very good actually. After a moment of mutual blushing, they ordered their drinks and fell into companionable conversation. 

They talked about nothing of great substance, keeping conversation light. Alec learned that Magnus was a real estate agent who also dabbled in staging and interior design. He had been in Alec’s grocery between appointments after a client had canceled on him last minute. The man mused on the merits of sending a gift basket to ‘dear Mrs. Janovsky’ for deciding her Polmeranian’s grooming appointment was more important. An inconvenience at the time, but one he now claimed to be extremely grateful for now. Alec explained how he and Maddox had been spending a rare Saturday together and griped about the cereal dilemma he had been in when they met. They talked a little bit about their favorite authors after Magnus saw Alec’s library book falling out of his messenger bag. And much to their amusement, they learned both had attended Columbia for their undergraduate studies and lamented that they’d never ran into each other.

The conversation ebbed and flowed between them, smooth and effortless. Time ceased to exist inside the little bubble they created for themselves. Which was why Alec ended up rushing back from his break and blushing through mumbled excuses to his nursing staff about why he was delayed. Much to his mortification, this caused a round of cheers from the entire staff within hearing distance. Because Doctor Lightwood never took extended lunch breaks, even when he was entitled to them. And he most certainly didn’t have lunch _dates_. Alec should have been perturbed at feeding the hospital’s rumor mill, but he really couldn’t be bothered. Not when his body still remembered the hard lines of Magnus’ body where it fleetingly pressed up against him as they hugged goodbye or the tingle of his warm breath on Alec’s neck as he wished him a good rest of the day. Mostly,Alec couldn’t complain about becoming fodder for the gossips when his phone held texts with the promise of another date. 

Which is how Alec now finds himself sitting across from Magnus on Saturday night. They’re at a quaint Turkish restaurant both men had expressed interest in trying. The brick walls, eclectic furnishings and low light is intimate and cozy. As he savors the last bites of his chicken adana, Alec fights the urge to pinch his inner arm. He thought their coffee date had gone exceptionally well but this night was exceeding it tenfold. From the moment Magnus had whistled his appreciation of Alec’s crisp navy suit, Alec himself had not stopped smiling. He can’t remember the last time he’d been on dates this effortless. Probably because it has never happened before now. Being with Magnus is fun and easy which is completely out of the norm for Alec. Since taking their place at the table (Alec pulling Magnus’ seat out for him and priding himself on the blush that bloomed across the man’s cheeks), the two men have been conversing nonstop, picking up right where they left off; never searching for words to fill an awkward void. The teasing banter passes between them easily.

“Alexander, you take that back right this instance,” Magnus demands from his seat opposite Alec with the white linen table between them and the glow of the candles flickering across his feigned scowl. 

“What? He came highly recommended. Plus, he was a friend of my parents. I had no reason not to use him. Besides, he helped me negotiate a pretty good deal on my condo.” Alec defended himself while chuckling at the glower-turned-pout on Magnus’ face.

“But he is such a pompous ass, Alexander.” Magnus practically whines before sighing dramatically with a shake of his head, “And here I thought this night was going so fabulously. But you dare utter the name Lorenzo Rey in my presence and sing his praises. I knew you were too good to be true, Alexander Lightwood. Such a pity that this” he flourishes his hands between them, “has to end. I thought we had something special.”

He can’t resist getting one more rise out of Magnus, so he adds pointing at his date, “And you, Magnus, are jealous. Because Lorenzo found me a 2 bedroom condo on my starter salary in Park Slope which makes him a goddamn hero.” 

Magnus glares at him.

Alec picks up his glass of wine and sips before conceding, “Though I have considered moving again in the near future; hopefully buying something of my own this time. Maddox and I could use a bit more space and definitely another bathroom. I think I could be convinced” he gives Magnus an animated once over, “to change my loyalties.”

Alec watches Magus adjust his posture, radiating authority and professionalism. “Buying in this city is a daunting task, Alexander. You’ll need an agent that is willing to work _long_ and _hard_ to get the job done and leave you completely _satisfied_ with your decision. I can assure you that I’m _always up_ for the challenge.” His face is firm but the crease of his brow and the purse of his lips can’t hide the gleam in his eyes or the threat of a smile that pulls at the corner of his mouth. 

They stare at each other for a beat before their facades crack and laughter spews from their lips. They giggle a little too loudly for the hushed atmosphere, earning them a few disapproving frowns. 

Alec wipes moisture from the corner of his eyes, “Those were terrible, Magnus. I expect better in the future.” Alec quickly realizes his assumption but before he can backtrack his statement, Magnus is talking.

“My apologies, Alexander. Next time I’ll be more prepared with a full repertoire of real estate puns and innuendos for you.”

Alec can only nod and smile, his face flush with heat. He feels drunk on the flirtatious banter between them. Maybe it’s because his dating track record has been dismal lately - barely worth mentioning. So now, as a result, he has a low threshold for flirting, making the butterflies in his stomach rile easily with even the slightest attention from a beautiful man.

Or it could just be Magnus. Because Alec finds it very intoxicating to have those deep brown eyes looking at him like they are right now. Like Alec is worth their attention. Like there is nothing else in the room to look at other than him. It's a heady feeling. Not something Alec has experienced in a long time. He’s practically giddy with it.

They are briefly interrupted by the server bringing them dessert and then Magnus picks the conversation back up, “So, are you truly thinking of moving? Or were you just saying that to appease me?”

“I’ve been thinking about it actually. I have a few years under my belt at the hospital now. And I can afford more than I could right out of residency. Plus, even though Maddox is a small person, he acquires quite a bit of stuff. Trust me when I say, the smaller the child, the more shit they need. It doesn’t help that every time one of my siblings or my mother takes him for a few hours he comes back with another toy or outfit or shiny rock that he just had to have. I expect we will burst through the plaster walls of our apartment any day now,” Alec explains before taking a bite of the shared kazandibi between them. 

They enjoy their dishes in comfortable silence for a few moments then Magnus gives him a soft, half smile, “Aside from his apparent fascination for eyeliner and lip gloss, tell me about Maddox.”

A sort of sobriety washes over Alec. The giddy butterflies become balls of lead in his stomach. Because here they are. His most feared part of the evening. The Kid FAQ portion of every date a single parent goes on. It didn’t take long for Alec to become familiar with this particular segment; or for it to become the proverbial brick wall of his dating life. The obstacle all of his previous dates deemed too challenging to tackle. Not finding enough worth in Alec to even attempt to get over it.

They all ask the same things. 

_Is he yours?_

Yes. Legally and in my heart, he is mine.

_Is there a birth mom in the picture?_

No.

_Another father?_

Again, no. Just me.

_So you chose to be a single parent?_

Yes.

_Weren’t you kind of young?_

What do you consider young? I was 28.

_Don’t you feel like you are missing out on bachelor life thrills?_

Not at all. It was never my thing anyway.

_Must be difficult to have a sex life, huh?_

I’m not sure how that’s relevant. 

_Do you regret it?_

Maddox? No. This date? I’m beginning to.

The questions are insensitive and fucking rude. But he supposed it was an effective screening process. Because one day, someone wouldn’t run from the formidable chore of dating a single dad. Maybe - hopefully - one day someone would not see it as a chore at all. So for now, Alec internally braces his defenses for this conversation; but nothing can keep the affection from drenching his voice when he answers Magnus’ question.

“He just turned four back in January. He’s energetic, inquisitive, and bold. As you probably figured out, he does not have a shy bone in his body. And oh my god, there is absolutely no filter! I wish I could say our meeting at the market was an isolated incident, but I’ve rushed out of my fair share of stores from embarrassment. I am never sure what that kid is going to say next. I both fear and admire that about him. He keeps me on my toes.”

“A curious mind is a wonderful and dangerous thing,” Magnus muses.

Alec huffs, “Yeah. He’s lucky I love him so much. Because I’m going to be gray before I’m forty if this keeps up.”

“You’d look dashing regardless.” Magnus compliments. Alec ducks his head, unsure how to accept the flattery.

Finished with dessert, Magnus pushes the plate to the side and props his elbows on the table, chin resting on his hands, all of his attention on Alec and their conversation, “Tell me, what do you and curious little Maddox do for fun?”

“Oh, well, we frequent the library quite often. We are regulars at storytime. We have our own special sitting cushion and everything. It’s very exciting, as you can imagine. And we visit Prospect Park as much as we can. Maddox loves going to the zoo there.” Alec sets his wine glass to the side and unconsciously mimics Magnus’ posture. He considers out loud, “Actually, I would love to visit all of the New York city zoos this summer. The Bronx Zoo, Central Park Zoo...all of them.” 

As Alec talks, Magnus’ earlier tales of globetrotting adventures, rush back to him. Suddenly, his adventures sound downright lame. Alec struggles to come up with something more exciting about this life but fails. He loves his life. He does. But for someone like Magnus, someone so worldly and cultured, Alec must come across dull. Swift awareness of this fact causes anxiety to pummel him, his chest spasms with it. Alec laughs a little self-deprecatingly, “It’s no tour of the Australian outback though. We sound boring in comparison.”

But Magnus surprises him once again. “You are talking to a dedicated supporter of the Prospect Park Zoo, Alexander. I love the zoo. So no, I don’t find that boring at all.” If it were anyone else, Alec would have thought this was a placative comment, but there was no denying the sincerity in Magnus’s face. Or the slight flash of enthusiasm when he continues, “Fun fact for you. Did you know that the Central Park Zoo was never actually in the plans for Central Park? Apparently, in the 1860s, people started giving their unwanted pets to the city and then the circus needed a place to house their animals. The animals were housed in the park and eventually, they allowed the public to view the menagerie. It grew from there.”

And just like that, Alec’s fears disperse completely. 

“Seriously?” he asks.

“Completely! I grew up in Manhattan and I loved frequenting the zoo as much as I was allowed. I haven’t been there in forever though.” Magnus says, thoughtful.

Alec immediately wants to invite him to go with them, but bites back his impulsive words. Again, it was too soon. Too presumptuous. Too hopeful. Instead, he goes with “Are you some sort of zoo nerd, Magnus?”

In response, Magnus scoffs, “It’s my job to know all of the interesting things about this city.” He gestures with his hand and his rings flash in the candlelight. “If you want I can regale you with the history of some of New York’s most famous architecture.”

“Hm. Maybe another time.” 

With a genuine smile and a wink, Magnus murmurs, “I’m going to hold you to that.”

A short time later they are walking along the sidewalk, wondering a bit before taking their separate Ubers home. Neither is willing to be the first one to end the night. They walk close and instep with one another, shoulders bumping. As Magnus recounts his experience with a client who drove him crazy with insane requirements, Alec finds himself completely mesmerized. The man is in constant motion, his whole body taking part in his tale, moving with such fluid and grace. Alec can’t look away. As they stroll down the congested sidewalk, the crowd never seems to touch him. They flow around him, leaving him completely unbothered. Meanwhile, Alec bounces off of the elbows and shoulders of every person he passes. 

The night is surprisingly mild and both men have removed their jackets. Now that Magnus’ black jacket hangs off his arm, Alec can fully appreciate the shirt underneath. He is transfixed by the way the blue silk shifts and pulls across Magnus’ arms and chest. The material looks luxurious, tempting Alec to touch it. Resisting, his eyes to slip down to Magnus’ waist and the patent leather belt sitting across his hips, which sway slightly...

A ringtone blares out, cutting through the night and saving Alec from being caught ogling his date.

“Oh, shit. Uh. I’m sorry. I forgot to silence that,” Alec apologizes coming to a halt. He fumbles to get the device out of the pocket of his trousers. He sees the name on the screen. “Crap. This is my brother. He and his wife are watching Maddox. I should probably take this.”

Magnus nods his understanding. 

Alec swipes to answer, “Hey, Jace. Everything okay?”

“Alec! I’m so sorry to call you. But Maddox is refusing to go to bed. I think we are about 3 seconds from a full meltdown.”

Alec sighs, “Hand him the phone.”

His favorite voice soon fills his ear sounding warbly with unshed tears, “Daddy, I miss you. When are you coming home?”

Alec turns slightly away from Magnus, afraid he might see judgment for their date being interrupted by his fatherly obligations. “Not too much longer. But you need to go to bed, buddy. And stop giving your Uncle Jace and Aunt Clary so much trouble. We talked about this, remember?”

“But what about my bedtime song?”

“You’re a big boy. I think you can go to sleep without it. And to make up for it, we’ll sing two tomorrow night,” Alec offers.

“Noooooo. Daddy, please sing to me now.”

“Maddox,” Alec groans out his name in slight frustration, “not right now, okay? Daddy really, really can’t right now.”

Alec hears only crying in response. 

He rubs his face with his free hand. He wordlessly asks the universe why it blessed him with a child that seems intent on making a fool out of him regularly.

“Okay, okay. Fine. I’ll sing you a bedtime song _if_ you promise to go right to sleep with no more fussing or crying.”

With a small sniff, Maddox replies, “Promise.”

Alec lets out a long exhale and steals a glance over his shoulder. Magnus stands a few feet away, arms crossed and his thumb to his bottom lip, looking thoroughly amused.

Alec clears his throat. He’s not a terrible singer; he is fairly decent. But he won’t be winning American Idol any time soon either. But he is passable enough for the rare karaoke bar duet with Jace and to lull his child to sleep every night. However, this particular situation did not involve copious amounts of alcohol or the cozy comfort of his home. Instead, this is a very busy New York City sidewalk with a man he is very attracted to watching and listening intently. Alec briefly speculates on whether in thirteen years if he can ground Maddox retroactively for this. 

With his eyes firmly focused on his feet and his shoulders hunched, Alec clears his throat once more before beginning very softly.

_“Your little hands wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in and turn on your favorite nightligh_ _t”_

“Louder, Daddy!” comes through the phone. 

_Oh, for the love of-_ Alec thinks but raises his voice nonetheless.

_“To you, everything's funny_

_You got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_No one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up_

_Never grow up”_

He hears a long drawn out yawn from his little heathen and continues to the next verse with his modifications, 

_“You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And you're mortified your dad’s dropping you off_

_At fourteen, there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out_

_Someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make him drop you off around the block_

_Remember that he’s getting older too_

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your p.j.s getting ready for school_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_And no one's ever burned you_

_Nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to_

_Just try to never grow up”_

This time when he pauses the line is silent. So he asks quietly, “Jace?”

“Yep, he’s out,” Jace confirms.

Relief rolls off his slumped shoulders, “Good. Listen, I’m not sure how much longer I will be out. Are you and Clary still good?”

“Take your time. God knows you need this.”

“Thanks Jace, I owe you.”

Alec hangs up with his brother and pockets his phone. His eyes find Magnus. He has no idea how to pick this date up after the weird interruption. Magnus narrows him with a look and Alec’s entire body flushes with mortification, nerves ticking up a notch. Out of all the ways he thought this date could go wrong, he never predicted this.

“Seriously?” Magnus questions. Alec is about to stutter out a half-assed apology, face burning when Magnus continues, “Being tall, dark and handsome wasn’t enough for you? So you become a successful doctor, an amazing father and you _sing_?” Magnus’ face morphs into something close to awestruck.

Alec feels fidgety, unsure how to act in the spotlight of the adoring gaze. He hides behind his hands, words muffled, “Can we pretend that never happened?”

Warm hands gently take his wrists and draw them down. Magnus’ eyes dance across Alec’s face, looking overwhelmingly soft and sincere, “I’m afraid not, Alexander. I’m fairly certain there isn’t a single moment in your company that I want to forget.”

Alec has no words for that so he chooses action instead. 

He slides his wrists out of Magnus’s grasp and entwines their fingers. They smile stupidly at each other for a moment before Alec is pulling them along once again. He changes course for a nearby park. Nights like this shouldn’t be wasted. It’s perfect for a walk in the gardens. And the perfect excuse to keep hold of Magnus a little longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Making Alec a competent singer was completely self-indulgent. And the song was Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift, one I’ve sang to my own kiddos. In my head, Alec has a small repertoire of songs he sings to Maddox at night - none of them traditional lullabies.


End file.
